Waking Up
by AnInterestedThirdParty
Summary: Friendship. One of the strongest bonds a human can feel. But what happens when this friendship is corrupted? What happens when your friend becomes your enemy? JaunexPyrrha: One-Shot


**Hi everyone. This is just a little story I whipped up for fun. Review if you would like.**

**RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Jaune had no idea how he had ended up in a situation such as this. The warehouse around him was nearly empty, devoid of all matter besides the seven people currently using it as a battleground. To his right stood Ren, his face contorted into a look of despair, bottom lip quivering. It was an understandable reaction to all that had occurred today. After defeating thousands of obstacles and risking their lives on multiple occasions, they had one more challenge.

At the far end of the room stood Cinder, her face was devoid of all emotion save her trademark grin, and to her sides stood her cronies. Between them and Jaune stood their challenge, their final step in this whole mess, Pyrrha and Nora.

Pyrrha's rifle was aimed at Jaune's head and Nora Grenade launcher was hanging at her side. Neither maintained any kind of expression, as their faces had become a light grey, their eyes a near black.

Jaune knew their current state was his fault. Upon entering the warehouse, the girls had rushed forward hoping to take Cinder by surprise, but both were struck by dust spells in an instant. Jaune did not know what kind of Dust it was but both now seemed intent on fighting their own teammates, both experiencing what seemed to be possession.

Ren stepped forward and called out to Nora. It was sickeningly painful to watch. The two had been friends since childhood, and the idea of fighting someone that dear to you was frightening.

Nora made no response to Ren but instead looked back at Cinder, who clapped and waved her hand. Nora and Pyrrha rushed forward instantly. With a cry Ren raised his weapons and Jaune did the same, a look of absolute sorrow on his face.

* * *

Metal clashed against metal producing a scream that made Jaune cringe. The clash was followed by five more in rapid succession and Jaune was battered back, his feet quickly switching positions to adjust to her rapid thrusts.

Red flashed above him and Pyrrha's sword came down in a massive arc, the razor sharp edge aimed at his unprotected head. His sword arm rose to meet it in a quick instinctual flick that left his arm numb. Pyrrha began to press down driving his stance further back.

In terms of raw strength, Jaune and Pyrrha were nearly the same, however, Pyrrha's skill eclipsed Jaune's in such a way that comparing them is moot. Pyrrha knew where to strike and how to do it. Akouo suddenly whipped around from her right side and bashed Jaune across the head, sending him flying across the room.

Cinder stood off to one side, her two cronies in the shadows behind her. Their hands danced in front of them seemingly directing the movements of the two possessed girls. Cinder merely watched, giggling whenever Jaune or Ren received a blow.

Jaune knew he could not keep this up forever. Pyrrha was his better, that was obvious, the fact he was still alive at this point was largely due to some quick thinking and a brilliant amount of luck. His luck, however, was running out. There was only one thing he could do, a brash, insane assault that could prove powerful he was able to surprise her.

Stopping suddenly, he threw his shield at Pyrrha's head. It was a lazy move and she ducked under it easily, but he followed it with a kick aimed at her chest that drove her back. He began delivering blows of his own beating her back across the room. His chops were pitiful, but they were powered by a desperation that only a dying man knew.

Progress was being made and Pyrrha's stance began to falter as she tired. Seeing an opportunity he slash upwards hoping to knock the blade from her hand, but in a move most would call brilliant and some would call genius she spun a full 180 degrees and slapped him across the face with the butt of her hilt. He hit the ground and felt his sword fall from his hand.

Pyrrha stood over him, the tip of her sword aimed at his chest. She looked back at Cinder as if asking for confirmation. Cinder nodded and pointed her thumb down. Pyrrha raised her sword and then brought it down suddenly.

Jaune had resigned himself to his fate at this point and did not watch the strike that would surely end him, but instead looked up at her face, a slight smile on his lips. A moment before the blade hit the ghostly look upon her face vanished and the usually brilliant green of her eyes shown for only a moment. In that moment the blade shifted slightly, moving away from the center of his chest toward the muscle of his left arm.

The metal cut deep and Jaune's arm was filled with a cold fire, the likes of which he had never experienced before. He screamed and clutched at the slice trying to stem the flow of blood. The cut was not fatal, but the bleeding would be, Jaune knew he only had moments.

Pyrrha staggered backward and clutched at her head, but as quickly as her eyes had lit up they once more sunk back into darkness, the ashen coloring returning to her face. It was because of this that Jaune knew Pyrrha was still in there. She may not have had much power over herself but she could be reached. All she needed was stimulus.

It was at this moment that Jaune made his decision. Groaning he sat up and staggered to his feet. The blood continued to pump from his arm but he ignored it, instead he focused all his energy on reaching Pyrrha. The crony who was controlling Pyrrha must have been considerably confused as no sword rose to meet Jaune, but he knew that would not last long, he only had a few seconds.

He was two feet away when her sword finally found him. It was a simple little thrust but Jaune's sides felt as if it was melting. He washed away the pain with a groan and pulled himself forward, up the blade. He felt it cutting deeper, tearing him apart but did not care, Pyrrha needed his help.

Finally he reached and pulled her into a hug, nearly passing out. His eyes were beginning to get droopy but he forced them open and grasped her face looking for a sign that she was still in there. He matched her gaze and saw her eyes were still a dark, dirty color, not the green he was hoping for.

He knew he had but a moment left, so he acted. Looking back, it was a rash decision. He didn't know if it would work, but he was out of moves, and time was short.

He brushed his palm along one side of her face and leaned in. It was a sloppy kiss, lacking much of the control he would have had if he had not been bleeding out, but it was a kiss all the same.

Then he fell.

He heard Ren shout his name in anger before he was cut short by the sounds of battle as Nora continued her attack.

Jaune's eyes finally closed and he felt himself drifting into a peaceful rest, his body relaxing and his minds clearing. His pain was gone and felt himself smiling; soon it would all be over.

Just as he finally went under he felt a hand on his face and someone lightly whisper his name.

* * *

Heaven, or wherever he was, was a strange place. He had always pictured the afterlife as being filled with mist and rainbows, but all he could see was a very bright light.

He could feel, but it was a fuzzy sort of feeling, as if his entire body was asleep. He raised his numb hands to his face to block out the glare, but he was still unable to see properly. He rubbed forehead and scrunched his eyes shut and more and more of his surrounding became visible. The walls were all white and the ceiling was made of a light grey stone that was criss-crossed by cracks.

Confused he sat up. That was when he saw the figure next to him. Pyrrha had moved a chair from the side of the wall to the edge of his bed and was now sleeping, her chin tucked against her chest. Having realized he was in a hospital, he groaned in relief, apparently he wasn't dead.

"You are looking well."

Jaune nearly jumped in surprise. In the doorway stood Ozpin, his hand strangely not holding a cup of coffee. Jaune knew just by looking that Ozpin had not been sleeping well. His eyes had dark bags under them, and his foot was tapping restlessly. Jaune tried to reply but his voice came out as nothing but a dry croak. Ozpin poured him a cup of water from a nearby table and handed to Jaune who drank it greedily.

"Careful now, conserve your strength."

Jaune coughed and handed Ozpin the cup, who placed it next to the pitcher.

"What happened Professor? The last thing I remember was...dying."

Ozpin smiled and placed his hand on Jaune's arm, patting it reassuringly. "Well, as you can see, that didn't happen. As for the rest, just know all is well again. This world owes a lot to Jaune Arc, you are a hero."With this said Ozpin smiled and began walking for the door.

"Professor, please! Can't you tell my anything?"

Opzin smiled again. "I would, but I am quite sure your friend would tell it much better". He pointed to Jaune's bedside. Upon looking, Jaune saw Pyrrha had woken up and he smiled. Her green eyes were studying him intently, and he almost thought she was unhappy to see him, but halted all thoughts when she pulled him into a hug, nearly crushing his ribs.

Jaune hugged her back, relieved that she was alright. He almost pulled away but he felt small droplets hit his arms and realized that she was openly crying into his shoulder. He rubbed the back of her head and held her tighter. What was originally meant to be a small hug lasted almost five minutes as she had her cry. She eventually pulled away and whipped her eyes, sniffing as she did so.

"Sorry Jaune, I'm just so happy to see you!" Jaune gave her a cocky grin.

"It's fine, now, what happened?" She smiled and placed her hand on his own, giving it a small squeeze.

"Me and Nora were trapped in our own bodies. We could see all that was happening, but we couldn't stop it." She sniffed and whipped her eyes again. "It was awful Jaune, I saw myself stab you." Jaune nodded in sympathy and returned the hand squeeze.

"I remember all that, but what happened. How did I get here?"

"You woke me up, you gave me back my body." At that her face blushed bright red and Jaune narrowed his eyes in confusion before all the memories came rushing back to him. Upon realizing he had -kissed- her, his face also grew red and he looked down at the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, uh, yeah, uh, sorry about that." He smiled sheepishly.

"No, its, uh, totally fine, it worked didn't it?"

He coughed and mumbled something along the lines of -I guess so-. With a started he sat up and looked at her in shock.

"What happened to Cinder?"

"After you released me, you died. I felt for your pulse and you had none. In a fit of rage I attacked the witch. Ren was able to subdue Nora and assisted. She was powerful but we defeated her, she is currently in Vale police custody." Jaune let all of that sink in before coughing again.

"Wait, I was dead!" Pyrrha nodded sadly.

"Well then, how am I, you know, not dead?"

"When I returned to you after the battle had ended I saw your body had healed itself, your pulse returned on the way here." Jaune felt his side where Pyrrha had cut him and detected nothing, not even a scratch. Jaune was going to ask her how, but was interrupted by the slam of the door. Nora rushed in and jumped on top of Jaune, laughing loudly. Jaune saw Ren walk in also, he had some nasty cuts on his arms but all had been bandaged.

All four of them began talking animatedly, laughing and high-fiving each other. They would have stayed there for hours but were asked to leave by a nurse that wanted to take Jaune's blood. Before she left, Pyrrha took his hand once again and crouched down next to him our of earshot of the others.

"If you ever want to, you know...kiss again, I'd be open to it." Mouth agape, Jaune watched as Pyrrha left, her face the same color as her hair.

Jaune leaned back, not even feeling the pinch of the needle entering his arm. The confusing on his face left as quickly as it had come and was replaced by a wide smile.

The nurse looked at him, her brow furrowed. "What are you so happy about? No one likes getting their blood drawn." Jaune smiled even wider and closed his eyes.

"Nothing."

* * *

**What did you think? Drop a review, telling me how I did. I don't usually like One-Shots but I needed to write this down.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
